


Пять раз, когда Стив и Тони (почти) вытаскивали друг друга из тюрьмы

by Tenar30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Jails, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: Дважды до Гражданки, дважды после, и один раз в процессе.





	Пять раз, когда Стив и Тони (почти) вытаскивали друг друга из тюрьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Steve and Tony (Tried to) Bail Each Other out of Jail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249474) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke). 



**1\. Спустя месяц после вторжения читаури**

Старка он выбирает не из дружбы, потому что они не друзья. Пока. Может и не будут никогда.

Они сражались плечом к плечу, да и друг с другом ударами обменялись (пусть только на словах). Товарищи по оружию, это да. У него гора с плеч свалилась, когда Старк остался жив после того, что выкинул с ядерной боеголовкой. На него можно положиться, он очень умен, решителен и самоотвержен. А еще он изуверившийся язва и циник, что, похоже, идеально вписывается в эту новую Америку, сверкающую стеклом и хромом. Так что Стив ценит то, что Старк может сделать и делает для общего блага, но почти всегда, когда он рядом, Стиву хочется ему врезать. Только в костюмах, разумеется.

И Стив знает, что стоит Старку узнать о случившемся, никакого «почти» не останется. Старк никогда, ни за что не даст это Стиву забыть.

Стив стискивает зубы, поднимает трубку и всё же набирает номер.

Ответ приходит с первого гудка.

— Да? Это кто и откуда у вас этот номер?

— Старк, — говорит Стив. — Это я. Мм… Роджерс.

— Ты звонишь из телефона-автомата? Тебе же дали блестящий новенький смартфон, ты что, его посеял? Или это такие стариковские причуды? Потому что если нет, то я себя считаю оскорбленным. Я этот телефон разрабатывал сам, и он прекрасен как рассвет. Во всех отношениях.

Проще пропустить мимо ушей, чем пытаться в этом что-то понять.

— Нет. Слушай, мне нужна услуга.

— Скажи только слово, Пилатес. Я даже накину сверху новый телефон, раз уж я в деле.

Лучше уж сразу с этим покончить.

— Поручительство.

— Тебе… погоди. — Ага, вот и оно. Ликование, которого боялся Стив, слышится ясно и отчетливо даже по паршивому тюремному телефону, а он, наверное, почти такой же древний, как и Стив. — Только не говори, что Капитан…

— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ЩИТ об этом не узнал, Старк, — прерывает его Стив. Он и так еле отбился от всех попыток послать с ним агента в поездку по переоткрытию Америки. Только после двух дней споров сошлись на том, чтобы ограничиться лишь телефоном. Если в ЩИТе прознают, что он умудрился угодить в кутузку, то, его, наверное, уже весьма буквально посадят на поводок.

Ему очень, очень бы хотелось знать, как связаться с Романовой или Бартоном в обход ЩИТа. Или с Беннером. Доктор Беннер похож на человека, который в состоянии понять, что значит угодить в тюрьму. Или даже с Тором, хотя Стив не уверен, что Тор знает, что такое поручительство, или у него нашлись бы земные деньги, чтобы внести залог.

— Всё лучше и лучше! Господи боже, а они-то там ни сном ни духом, кого выпустили из бутылки! И что же это было? Напиться ты не можешь, пьяный дебош отпадает… Тебя отловили как буйнопомешанного, который утверждал, что ему девяносто шесть лет?..

Лучше уж сказать, быстрее будет.

— Какие-то мерзавцы не давали проходу официанту, я вмешался. Не думал, что всё так далеко зайдет.

Не он ударил первым, и он был очень осторожен, чтобы никому ничего не сломать, но полиция решила, что раз единственный оставшийся на месте преступления не местный, то он и есть виновник.

Заставить всех успокоиться и решить дело миром у него никогда особо не получалось.

Заставить успокоиться Старка у него тоже не особо получается. К концу объяснения тот заходится от смеха.

— О боже мой, арестовали за защиту рабочей бедноты и свободы во всем мире — а котят с деревьев ты снимаешь?..

— Старк.

— …как же не постоять за простого работягу, надо ж героически спасти многострадального официанта…

— Паренек вряд ли вообще был совершеннолетним, я не мог стоять в сторонке и ничего не делать, — отрезает Стив, но Старка не свернуть.

— …защитник женщин, и детей, и всех невинно пострадавших, и щенков снимать с деревьев, о боже мой…

— Старк!

Полицейский, стоящий в стороне, обрывает звонок прежде, чем Старк натешится вволю.

Стив беспомощно поднимает взгляд.

— Я не успел ему сказать, где нахожусь.

— Можете попробовать еще раз через четыре часа, — скучно произносит полицейский и препровождает его в камеру, где Стив в мрачном молчании готовится ждать. Ему даже не разрешили взять что-нибудь почитать из собственных книг.

Через полчаса, однако, всё вдруг оказывается недоразумением, на которое можно закрыть глаза, он волшебным образом свободен как птица, выпущен под честное слово — нужно только немедленно сесть на свой мотоцикл и катить на нем из города куда подальше. Полицейский возвращает ему личные вещи, и уровень презрения в его взоре заставляет Стива заподозрить, что Старк подергал за какие-то ниточки, а вовсе не занимался прямым подкупом в участке. 

Среди вещей есть и сотовый телефон, который был при нем во время ареста — что бы там Старк ни говорил, а Стив прекрасно умеет им пользоваться. Вообще-то пользоваться им даже проще, чем телефоном с дисковым набором. И он знает, что должен позвонить Старку и сказать ему спасибо, пусть даже тот и вел себя как недоумок.

Вместо этого он посылает со «спасибо» эсэмэску, просто чтобы показать, что может.

 

* * *

**2\. За два месяца до падения ЩИТа**

Обычно Стив встает рано, но сейчас он только-только вернулся с миссии и лег в четыре утра, так что есть от чего придти в раздражение, когда меньше чем через три часа его будит затрезвонивший телефон. Еще и номер неизвестен.

— Роджерс.

— Как слышно, приём, — говорит Старк на другом конце линии. — Ты, похоже, не в духе.

— Только лёг. Тебе что-то нужно? 

Конечно, нужно. За прошедший год Стив кое-что узнал о Старке, в том числе и то, что ранние подъемы ему точно поперек горла. Да и к телефонным звонкам он особой любви не питает. Скорее уж весь день будет забрасывать Стива эсэмэсками, чем позвонит.

Они все еще не совсем друзья. И товарищами по команде их уже не назовешь — ведь команда не собиралась вместе со времен Нью-Йорка. И если Старк звонит ему сейчас, значит это важно. Хотел бы Стив, чтобы в прошлом декабре он ему тоже позвонил хоть раз.

— Помнишь, ты мне задолжал услугу? Я надеялся, что ты вернешь мне долг. Наличностью, по курсу один к одному.

Стив, туго соображающий спросонья, ненадолго подвисает. За прошлый год Старк не раз оказывал ему услугу — четвертому в списке богатейших людей мира ничего не стоит раздавать услуги направо и налево. И Стиву это было бы неприятно, если бы он хоть о чем-нибудь просил. Но нет, всякая всячина сама собой или появлялась у него в телефоне, или приходила по почте… За одним исключением, в котором конфиденциальность вряд ли можно обменять на деньги. Не для Тони. Что ж, это объясняет, почему номер неопознан.

— Ты где? — спрашивает Стив, переводя телефон на громкую связь, чтобы открыть карту. Старк, когда не носится по всему миру, мотается в основном между Калифорнией и Нью-Йорком. Нью-Йорк не худший вариант. Можно прыгнуть в поезд, и через несколько часов уже там. А вот с Малибу будет сложнее.

— Участок Пятого округа.

Стив поднимает голову.

— Ты в Вашингтоне?

— Угу.

Как-то слишком сдержанно для Старка.

— Ты как, нормально?

— Похмелье, — сухо отрезает Старк, словно ожидая, что Стив его осудит.

Подленький голос внутри Стива замечает: «Небось не за то упекли, что вступался за официантов?». Ему мгновенно становится стыдно — Старку приходится разгребать массу проблем, и не Стиву его судить. Тем более он знает, откуда эти проблемы взялись.

— Через час буду. Не заморачивайся.

— Какие мы нынче крутые с современными словечками, — замечает Старк и вешает трубку.

Час для вашингтонского дорожного движения — это чересчур оптимистично. Вечно Стив, уезжая на миссию, забывает о пробках, и каждый раз, вернувшись, вспоминает. К тому времени, как у него получается добраться до участка и припарковаться в надежном месте, час превращается в два, а после горы заполненных бумаг и в три. Он почти уверен, что с бумагами так быстро удалось разделаться только потому, что кое-кто из служащих узнал в нем Капитана Америку — и это, если Старк хочет сохранить анонимность, не очень-то хорошо. А то, что Тони хочет остаться неузнанным, очевидно: во всех документах он фигурирует как Джон Доу.

Когда Старка наконец выводят, ему приходится окликнуть Стива, чтобы тот понял, что да, вот его товарищ по (вроде бы еще) команде, а потом вгляделся повнимательней. Ведь вроде бы почти ничего не изменилось — ну, легкая седина наметилась на висках, очков нет, а знаменитая бородка никуда не делась — но в манере держаться есть что-то такое, что не дает сопоставить Тони Старка с человеком, стоящим перед ним.

С другой стороны, если так Тони выглядит, когда ему очень паршиво, то ничего удивительного, что в прошлом декабре он как в воду канул. Никто бы его не узнал.

— Так что, идем? — отрывисто говорит Тони. Голос у него хриплый, севший с похмелья. Теперь, не по телефону, Стиву это отчетливо слышно. Тони это не идет.

— Да, если тебе уже всё отдали.

Тони обхлопывает карманы пиджака и одаряет Стива улыбкой — бледной тенью его обычной ослепительной акульей усмешки.

— Всё легко заменить, и мне здесь уже надоело.

— Тони…

— Да-да, ничего страшного, пошли.

Они почти доходят до стоянки, когда Стив спрашивает:

— Мы куда?

Ему не хочется везти Старка к себе на квартиру. Но и бросать его одного после явной попойки накануне он тоже не хочет.

— В отель. Если не трудно. Ээ… Спасибо.

Выходит это как-то неловко, и Стив понимает, что он тут не единственный, кто предпочел бы обмениваться словами благодарности в эсэмэсках, а не с глазу на глаз. Спасибо от Старка кажется странным.

— Если ты хотел анонимности, то не знаю, стоит ли меня благодарить. Похоже, меня там кое-кто узнал.

Тони чертыхается себе под нос и садится в машину, хлопая дверцей сильнее, чем нужно, пока Стив включает зажигание и проверяет зеркало заднего вида.

— Просто класс.

— Почему ты не позвонил адвокату?

— Я совершенно уверен, что у всех моих адвокатов в контракте прописано сплетничать с Пеппер. — Он кривится. — К тому же я не мог вспомнить номер.

Но помнил номер Стива? Тогда, наверное, можно зайти немножко дальше. Стив чувствует, что вступает на очень тонкий лед.

— У вас с Пеппер… всё хорошо?

— У нас всё великолепно, — быстро говорит Тони. Он барабанит пальцами по ноге, тыкает на кнопки открывания окна и настройки кондиционера, ничего на самом деле не открывая и не охлаждая. — Она великолепна. Я просто. Я не знаю, это не… Не хочу, чтобы она волновалась. Это было просто. Ошибка. Больше не повторится.

Стив не знает, что на это сказать, поэтому держит язык за зубами.

— Правда ошибка, — неловко говорит Тони спустя полминуты. — Дела пошли на лад, всё замечательно. Это не то, что раньше. Это просто… иногда… тяжело.

Значит, полная противоположность ситуации Стива, когда не бывает как-то особенно тяжело — есть только ощущение, что что-то сдвинулось и исподволь легло на плечи, и давит, давит теперь на них каждый. Божий. День. Этот странный новый век подхватил его и так и тащит за собой, неспособного полностью включиться в жизнь, несмотря на всё, что ЩИТ с него спрашивал и что ему предлагал.

Стив не сказал ничего из этого вслух. У Старка и так проблем по горло, не хватало, чтобы Стив ему еще свои подсовывал.

— Я рад, что ты позвонил. 

— Да. Ну, в общем.

Старк может это и не озвучивать — Стив и так знает, что был его последним вариантом. Даже смешно, как это схоже с его собственными мыслями годичной давности.

— Так что ты делаешь в Вашингтоне? — спрашивает Стив и проводит оставшуюся часть поездки, выслушивая жалобы Старка на комитеты безопасности.

 

* * *

**3\. Спустя день после подписания Соковийских соглашений**

Формально, Стив не в тюрьме. Это больше похоже на домашний арест. Офисный арест.

Тони не вытаскивает его из-под замка, хотя Бог свидетель, он пытается.

Если бы всё не полетело к черту так быстро, если бы у них было хоть немного больше времени, то может, у него бы получилось. Стив был упрям, но его лучший друг сидел в карцере особо строгого режима, а очистить имя Барнса у _бывшего_ Мстителя никак бы не получилось. Если бы перед этим не было столько бессонных ночей, если бы Тони просто _объяснил бы получше_ , то, может, ему удалось бы его убедить…

Может быть, должен был, если бы.

Спустя день и один простой вопрос — «Ты знал?» — об этом он жалеет меньше всего. Но гнев со временем проходит.

Сожаления же только копятся.

 

* * *

**4\. Спустя десять месяцев после подписания Соковийских соглашений**

Тони приходит в себя, и у него невыносимо болит голова.

И провалена миссия. Если не головная боль тому доказательство, то два здоровенных инопланетянина, которые волокут его под руки, уж точно. Это почти наверняка инопланетяне: у людей такой зеленой кожи не бывает. А у мутантов не бывает двух одинаковых мутаций. Что ж, по крайней мере в этом он был прав.

Надо надеяться, Фьюри рано или поздно получит его сообщение. Или, может, Стив на днях проверит свой чертов телефон. Ха.

Обувь скребет по полу, который напоминает сетчатое металлическое… нечто. Он пытается подтянуть ноги, чтобы перенести на них вес со своих мучительно вывернутых рук, но единственное, к чему приводят его усилия — это волна тошноты и расплывающаяся перед глазами пелена. Кажется, его выворачивает на пол.

Это раздражает его тюремщиков. Они останавливаются и что-то чирикают друг другу. За спинами у них возникает движение, и от этого голова кружится еще сильнее.

— Тони? Господи! Эй, ты! Да, ты…

Цвета, закручиваясь, сливаются, и свет снова меркнет.

***

Тони приходит в себя и понятия не имеет, где он.

Это не его комната на новой Базе. И не его апартаменты в Башне. Он смутным образом в этом уверен. Кто-то держит его, наполовину втянув на колени и прижав к себе как ребенка. Он чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, если бы у него сейчас не пыталась взорваться голова. Во рту как будто что-то сдохло, а нос сообщает, что и снаружи запах не лучше, только с добавкой серы.

Он открывает глаза и видит над собой лицо Стива Роджерса.

Тони прищуривается. Прошло уже… сколько-то времени с тех пор, как он видел Стива. Точные цифры от него ускользают, а от попытки нащупать в памяти обстоятельства последней встречи головная боль становится еще хуже, так что он это дело бросает. Но суть в том, что он никак не ожидал проснуться в таком положении, у Стива на руках. Надо бы сказать что-то остроумное, чтобы прикрыть удивление.

Изо рта, однако, выходит только:

— Что?

От движения челюсти голова совсем разламывается. Господи, это не похмелье. Да и с чего бы это Стив его, похмельного, держал.

— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Слава богу.

— Что?

— Ты потерял сознание, когда рассказывал об их системах связи, — говорит Стив. — Я не успел тебя подхватить… По-моему, ты опять ударился головой. Я боялся, что ты переохладишься, так что… — Он очень осторожно, еле шевелясь, пожимает противоположным плечом. Неужели ранен? Но хоть никаких толчков. Тони кажется, что голова у него от любого шевеления может взорваться. 

Объятия для тепла. Это объясняет одну сбивающую с толку странность. И не похмелье, а травма головы.

— Где мы? — ухитряется выдавить Тони. Если говорить медленно, то боль не простреливает так сильно.

— Всё там же, в камере. Мы никуда не делись. Прошло всего минут двадцать, — говорит Стив. Его голос отдается в груди. Это вызывает головокружение и одновременно убаюкивает. Тони хочется закрыть глаза и уснуть. Опять уснуть, быть может. Ему почти верится, что всё это ночной кошмар.

— Ты помнишь остальную часть своего плана?

Плана? Ха. Вообще-то он не из тех, кто строит грандиозные планы. Или старается быть не из тех. Все планы упорно выходят ему боком. Как это в камере?

— Не знаю. Где мы?

— Всё там же, где раньше, — говорит Стив. Вид у него теперь действительно встревоженный. — Скруллы бросили тебя сюда, ко мне, когда мне удалось их слегка взбесить. Ты помнишь?

Скруллы. Что-то напоминает. Спрутов.

— Гидра?

— Нет, инопланетяне. Насколько мне известно, их вторжение началось месяц назад, но они вполне могли быть здесь и раньше. Они оборотни, могут менять внешность. Сначала проникли в Ваканду. Ты сказал, им удалось засечь твой маскирующий костюм каким-то сканером, украденным в Ваканде.

— Месяц?

Боже, он похож на слабоумного. Или на попугая. Слабоумного попугая.

— По крайней мере, это когда _я_ выяснил, что они здесь. С тех пор я здесь.

Стив кивком головы указывает на окружающую камеру.

— Ты не брал трубку, — говорит Тони по какой-то неведомой причине. Он не помнит, чтобы звонил Стиву последние… последние… непонятно сколько. Он не звонит Стиву. Они, как он и Пеппер, прервали отношения. Как у него и Пеппер, это постоянно, так что не прервали, а порвали, и он просто… выдает желаемое за действительное.

От этих слов Стив дергается. От этого в свою очередь дергается Тони. Он пытается сесть, но оказывается, что очень, _очень_ зря; головная боль дает это понять, дробя ему мозг зазубренными молотками, и мир надолго расплывается в сером тумане.

***

Тони приходит в себя и понятия не имеет, где он.

— Тони? Тони, слава богу. Ну же, открой глаза.

Чье-то лицо нависает над ним _слишком_ близко. Через пару секунд оно превращается в лицо Стива, что еще больше всё запутывает. Кажется, у Тони развивается косоглазие. Пытаться понять, почему Стив здесь и почему его лицо так близко, слишком изматывающе, чтобы даже предпринимать усилия, так что Тони закрывает глаза. Он поймет это позже.

Плечо ему тут же стискивают с такой силой, что даже больно.

— Ай!

— Не отключайся, — приказывает Стив, не обращая внимания ни на тонин взгляд, ни на то, что только что ущипнул его как последняя свинья. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что? — выдавливает из себя Тони. Он почти уверен, что их отношения не предполагают взаимопомощи. Что-то там с телефоном… Их отношения вроде и общения не предполагают, если он ничего не пропустил. С другой стороны…

— Где мы?

— Мы попали в плен, это тюремная камера, — слишком кратко и слишком быстро объясняет Стив. Мозг у Тони как густое желе, в котором вязнут все объяснения. Ему снова хочется закрыть глаза. — Я вырубил двух наших охранников, и мне нужна твоя помощь. — Он держит нечто, отдаленно напоминающее старый пульт от телевизора, свернутый набок. Сверху мигает зеленый огонек, и каждый его проблеск иголками впивается Тони в глаза. — Я знаю, что эта штука отпирает ошейники, но никак не могу в ней разобраться.

Хм. Странная техническая штуковина или дальнейшее беспамятство. Беспамятство чертовски заманчиво, но странные технологии — это как раз по тониной части, и он не собирается терять лицо перед Стивом, особенно когда практически уверен, что должен быть… зол на него, или вроде того. К тому же лежание на полу определенно не добавляет ему крутизны. Капитан Америка не стал бы валяться на полу, когда ему подмигивает интересная техническая штуковина. Так и есть; он и не валяется. Так что Тони протягивает руку и делает попытку сесть.

От этого всё подергивается серым туманом — пока Стив не щиплет его снова, черт возьми.

— Ай! — негодует Тони, открывая глаза и пытаясь приподняться, но обнаруживает, что уже находится в вертикальном положении, в основном благодаря груди Стива, к которой он привалился. — Прекрати!

— Не отключайся, — безжалостно говорит Стив и вручает ему моргающую штуковину.

Даже если Тони никогда не видел раньше такой технологии, профессиональная гордость и базовые принципы говорят о том, что это можно вскрыть. И в самом деле, руки отщелкивают боковую крышку без всякого участия мозга. Внутри всякие… компоненты. Это всё, что он может об этом сказать. Расположены знакомым образом. Он никогда не видел ничего похожего. Он понятия не имеет, что это.

Его руки действуют сами по себе. Когда-то он разобрал буквально сотни компьютеров. А может и тысячи. Это не похоже ни на один из них, но он вырывает нечто, что могло бы быть проводом, закорачивает две загогулины, которые могли бы быть контактами, и мерцание превращается в равномерное фиолетовое свечение. Это еще хуже, чем моргание. Периодически впивающееся в мозг шило выглядит милосердно по сравнению с этим безжалостно сияющим копьем.

— Я знал, что ты справишься, — говорит Стив, и Тони хочет огрызнуться. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза, потому что как-то _ох_. Потом снова открывает, когда Стив забирает пульт и подносит к своей шее.

Это могло бы плохо кончиться, но вместо этого ошейник у Стива на шее — ха, действительно ошейник, полоска наверное стали в дюйм шириной — раскрывается. Тогда Стив подносит пульт к шее Тони, и давление на горле, которого раньше он даже не замечал, пропадает.

— Пора идти, — говорит Стив, и этого предупреждения совершенно недостаточно, когда всё вокруг вдруг начинает вращаться, а земля исчезает. На сей раз серый туман пересиливает тошнота, и Тони выворачивает наизнанку, отчего голову пронзает чудовищная боль, и сознание милосердно покидает его.

***

Тони приходит в себя и понятия не имеет, где он.

Тут темно, холодно, и кто-то прижимается к нему, обхватив руками. Голова его просто _убивает_. Слабея от жуткого предчувствия, он начинает подозревать, что фантастически напился и позабыл перенести вечеринку в дом до того, как остаться без штанов.

Он пытается отодвинуться от другого человека, но тот так и прилип — да что же это, прямо намертво прилип; рука поднимается с его груди и закрывает ему рот, и у Тони медленно и неотвратимо начинается паника. Раскалывающаяся голова не дает возможности думать и действовать, используя те навыки, которые у него должны быть, но он вырывается изо всех сил, и…

— Чш-ш-ш, — говорит голос ему в ухо. Знакомый голос. — Тони, успокойся, мы прячемся. Нужно, чтобы ты лежал тихо.

— Стив? — пытается сказать Тони — а, ну да, рот закрыт рукой. Потом: — Что? — потому что… Ну, во-первых, Стив не может напиться, так что недоразумения по пьяни вероятнее всего исключены. Кроме того: от кого, черт возьми, прятался бы Стив? От Пеппер? Нет, Пеппер… ушла.

После долгого обескураженного ожидания — по крайней мере, кажется, что долгого, Тони понятия не имеет, он мог и отключиться в процессе — Стив ослабляет хватку.

— Прости. В коридоре был патруль.

— Где мы? — спрашивает Тони. Выходит больше похоже на хрип. У него совершенно пересохло в горле. Это, вероятно, можно было и заметить, но беснующаяся в голове рок-группа занимает всё его внимание.

Боже, трудно думать.

— Прячемся в кладовке, — отвечает Стив. Звучит несколько вымученно. — И пытаемся придумать, как можно убраться с космического корабля.

Что.

— Космического корабля?

— Долго рассказывать.

— Что?

Господи, почему он говорит как слабоумный?

— Нас схватили пришельцы. Инопланетяне. Тебя ударили по голове. Из камеры мы сбежали. Но на этом корабле легко заблудиться, а вокруг полно команды.

Тони вникает в ситуацию. Кажется, довольно долго. Стив успевает еще раз насторожиться и слегка прикрыть ему рот, прежде чем Тони сообразит выдать что-нибудь кроме «Сомневаюсь, что это менее стрёмно, чем одноразовый перепихон» или «Опа». 

— У них есть компьютеры?

— Что-то вроде. Не знаю, как ими пользоваться. Вообще-то, у меня был один переносной, но ты сказал мне его выбросить. Нас по нему могут отследить.

Над этим нужно еще немного поразмыслить.

— Я сказал?

— Тебя ударили по голове. Ты то приходишь в себя, то снова отключаешься.

— Хмм. — Хмыканье отдается у Тони в голове тяжелым колокольным гулом. — Сможешь мне достать еще один?

Он не умеет видеть в темноте, так что понятия не имеет, уставился на него Стив или нет, но ощущение такое, что уставился. На случай, если Стив умеет видеть в темноте, Тони старается бодро улыбнуться. Он надеется, что выглядит это не так ужасно, как ему кажется.

— У меня есть идея.

В него еще немного (предположительно) вглядываются. Затем:

— Ладно.

Вокруг что-то движется. После некоторого замешательства, которому только способствует подкатывающая к горлу тошнота, Тони понимает, что Стив его перемещает, чтобы Тони больше на него не опирался. Это, наверно, хорошо; Стив уходит. Стиву нужно выбраться отсюда, как минимум. Тони… наверное, в полной жопе, и если Стив по доброй воле следует его указаниям, тогда это… свидетельство окончательной полножопности, наверное? Мысль так и норовит от него ускользнуть. Но они со Стивом сражались, вроде как, и если он ничего не путает, то не плечом к плечу против пришельцев.

С другой стороны, в прошлый раз инопланетное вторжение отлично поспособствовало разрешению их разногласий…

Стив возвращается в вихре чрезвычайно раздражающего света и взрыве звука, который стихает, как только дверь захлопывается, и вот Тони, щурясь, смотрит на нечто, испещренное темно-красными огоньками, но не имеющее ничего похожего на экран. Тут есть какие-то… не совсем кнопки. Пальцы ложатся на них, как на рычажки джойстика.

— Пора устроить хаос, — говорит Тони, и откуда-то он знает, как именно его устроить.

***

Тони приходит в себя и понятия не имеет, где он.

Он не может шевельнуться. Зато вокруг всё движется, и от этого так кружится голова, что кажется, будто она сейчас отвалится, несмотря на то, что она к чему-то пристегнута, как и весь он целиком. Кроме рук. Руки по непонятной причине свободны, их пропустили — и он дергает за какие-то ремни, еле сдерживая волну тошноты, пока вокруг всё ходит ходуном.

— Нас догоняют!

— Тони… черт возьми! Держите ему руки!

Кто-то хватает его за руки, и Тони в отместку вцепляется в них, голова его раскалывается пополам, как перезрелая дыня…

— Тони, успокойся, мы сбегаем…

— Приготовиться к удару!

Мир с грохотом встает на дыбы, боль разрядом прошивает его от черепа вниз по спинному хребту, и всё исчезает.

 

* * *

**5\. Спустя три недели после вторжения скруллов**

— Хороший пришелец — мертвый пришелец!

— Мы все его видели! Мы видели, что он сделал, вы его видели, все знают!

— Люди, ну не можем мы его просто вздернуть, если он не пришелец, то…

— Они ведь меняются обратно, когда подыхают? Только так можно убедиться!

— Как мы, спрашивается, его тут удержим? Он выберется и всех убьет!

Тюрьма для Стива не в новинку, а вот толпа линчевателей — да. Стив сидит в своей камере и пытается по ней не расхаживать. Через полуоткрытую дверь ему видно толпу, а кто-то из толпы может заглянуть прямо в камеру. В то время дать местному шерифу себя арестовать казалось менее паршивым выходом из двух возможных, но тогда он был на улице, со всех сторон окруженный обозленными людьми, а также другими обозленными людьми с оружием. Теперь у него, по крайней мере, есть стена за спиной. И прутья решетки, может, не впустят внутрь гражданских, но никак не удержат Стива, если он решит, что здесь не стоит оставаться.

Но шериф там, снаружи, защищая Стива, взывает к терпению, и Стив совершенно уверен, что если он оставит всё на самотек, а Тони не успеет выслать одного из своих дронов для подтверждения того, что Стив на самом деле не воплотившийся в Капитана Америку скрулл, который месяц назад убил президента в прямом эфире… мда… тогда вместо Стива могут взять и вздернуть шерифа.

Или могут пристрелить его прямо в камере. Лучше бы шериф не оставлял входную дверь приоткрытой. И хорошо бы у него тут был щит, но если бы это увидели, то можно не сомневаться, что толпа еще больше бы стала жаждать его крови.

Он бы чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, если бы смог связаться с Тони, но его сотовый забрали из камеры уже больше часа назад.

— Успокойтесь. Долго ждать не придется. Я позвонил в фонд Старка…

— Старк занят с гребаными политиками!

К счастью, тут до слуха Стива доносится красноречивый рев репульсоров.

— Так, всем собравшимся — ОТБОЙ.

Стиву со своего места не видно, как Тони приземляется, но динамики включены на полную мощность, с легкостью перекрывая шум толпы потенциальных линчевателей. Стихают все очень быстро.

— Бросьте, да вы что? Я знаю, что политики сейчас на всех кидаются как стая пираний, но вы-то лучше, чем они. Нет, меня зовут Тони, а не Ширли — Тони Старк, приятно познакомиться. Да, простите, я над вами смеюсь. Ну так, совсем немножко. Да ладно, я живу в Вашингтоне, если бы я ни над кем не прикалывался, то, наверное, переплюнул бы самого себя. Главное, у меня здесь с собой сканер, и он сработает через пять, четыре… оба-на! Смотрите-ка, у вас тут и правда был скрулл. Полезно знать.

Что ж, по крайней мере эта поездка оказалась не совсем никчемной.

— Но никаких больше сборищ, ребята. Я серьезно. Мы не такие. Если у нас творится беспредел, то таким мудакам как скруллы это только на руку, ведь все ищут имитаторов и слетают с катушек. Мы не можем себе этого позволить. Я в ближайшие двенадцать часов пришлю пройтись тут как следует, всё подчистить. А до того — сохраняйте спокойствие. Никакой стрельбы. Нет, хотя бы этого я отдать не могу, у него могут быть важные сведения, и да, это относится и ко всем остальным. Что я только что сказал насчет стрельбы? А, ну да, разумеется, я подпишу твой… это что, Смит-энд-Вессон? Это даже не производства Старка, нет, я не могу на этом расписываться. Кто-нибудь дайте листок бумаги, автограф оставить. Парни, установите комендантский час, если хотите, но эта ерунда с линчеванием дурно пахнет.

Это точно Тони, а не Пятница. Стив содрогается, надеясь, что Тони пилотирует костюм удаленно, потому что если он забрался в него самолично, врачи его убьют. А Стив потом убьет его еще раз, когда они закончат. Три недели прошло, а у Тони всё еще временами двоится в глазах; летать ему будет нельзя еще несколько месяцев. 

Толпа на улице начинает рассеиваться. Только самые подозрительные проходят в здание тюрьмы вслед за тяжело шагающей броней. 

— Не скрулл. Вы же ведь знаете, что это был имитатор, да? Как, собственно, и президент. Я всё еще пытаюсь выяснить, на какой корабль он отправился. Но Стив настоящий — серьезно, если бы нет, он уже давно бы превратился обратно, эта штука включена у меня уже несколько минут.

Броня небрежно держит обмякшее тело скрулла под мышкой. Скрулл всё еще дышит. И одет как шериф.

Шлем склоняется в сторону Стива в одном из тех жестов, которые трудно прочитать, если нет привычки понимать язык закованного в броню тела. У Стива привычка есть.

— Ну что, готов?

— Только щит заберу, — говорит Стив. Он уже давным-давно готов убраться из этого города восвояси.

Группа заводил наблюдает, как он садится на свой мотоцикл, и броня эскортом летит с ним рядом, когда он уезжает.

***

Шесть часов спустя Стив, вернувшись, входит к Тони в пентхауз и обнаруживает, что в окна не проникает ни единый солнечный луч, а свет выключен. Двигаясь по памяти, Стив сбрасывает ботинки, пробирается на кухню, берет стакан и сует под кран. Шум воды вызывает стон со стороны дивана, так что Стив несет стакан в гостиную. Ему хватает слабого света электроники, чтобы различить Тони, лежащего на спине на диване и закрывающего лицо подушкой.

— Ты как? — вполголоса спрашивает Стив, ставя воду на журнальный столик. Оттуда Тони удобнее ее будет забрать. 

— Нормально.

Ничего нормального в этом нет. Тони поддерживает правительства США и половины Европы, когда сам еще не оправился от сотрясения мозга, настолько серьезного, что оно способно свалить его с ног посреди дня и вынудить лежать пластом.

— Это просто удаленный интерфейс. Свет слишком яркий.

— Мог бы и Пятницу прислать.

— Я ей устроил каникулы. — Медленно и с видимым усилием Тони садится. Стив с таким же усилием ему не помогает. Ничем хорошим помощь не кончится, Тони только обозлится. — Отгул за спасение мира и всё такое прочее.

— А то-о-о. И вот я снова здесь. Смотри, что я нашла, па. Можно его оставить?

Пятница говорит бодро и весело, но тоже тихо.

Именно Пятница привела Железный Легион, который уничтожил головной корабль скруллов; Тони в то время был всё еще без сознания, лишь временами приходя в себя, не в состоянии вспомнить, где он находится и что происходит, но в состоянии разобрать и перепрограммировать инопланетные устройства практически вслепую. Именно Пятница убила скрулла, который играл роль Стива, и уничтожила (фальшивого) президента, и Пятница же, закованная в броню, прошла в американский сенат и продемонстрировала всему миру, что половина собравшихся политиков на самом деле зеленые пришельцы.

Никто не имеет о Пятнице никакого представления, так что весь мир сейчас обожает Тони Старка. Справедливости ради надо сказать, если бы ему не удалось перепрограммировать технологию скруллов, то скруллы бы скорее всего победили. Стив понятия не имеет, что обо всем этом думает Пятница, за исключением того, что Тони она обожает.

Стив обходит диван и садится рядом. Через минуту Тони сдается и делает несколько маленьких, осторожных глотков из стакана с водой.

— Не надо было мне идти на охоту за скруллами одному, — признает Стив. К ним поступили сведения о подозрительной активности в районе, который и так нужно было обследовать. Но его повсюду узнавали в лицо как предателя… Он недооценил, насколько люди всё еще подозрительны, даже несмотря на поддержку Тони.

Ему хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное, _что угодно_ — а кончилось всё тюрьмой. Опять. Он был уже сыт этим по горло.

— Такой уж ты есть, — говорит Тони и поясняюще машет рукой. — Уходишь. Во что-нибудь влипаешь.

— Во что-нибудь ввязываюсь, — криво усмехается Стив.

— И это тоже.

— Спасибо, что выручил.

Тони поворачивается к нему; Стиву видно, как сдвигается его контур, хотя точнее в темноте он разобрать не может. Тони, наверное, и вовсе ничего не видит.

— А, ты бы сделал то же самое.

— Сделал бы. Но спасибо. Хотя лучше бы ты послал Пятницу.

— Она не умеет заговаривать зубы. Я над этим работаю. К тому же я тебе с прошлого месяца должен, наверное… ммм… семьсот с лишним спасений из застенков. Как минимум. Плюс проценты за то, что меня на тебя вырвало пару раз.

— Ты пришел меня спасти.

Он слышит, как Тони самоуничижительно усмехается, цедя сквозь зубы:

— И получилось просто высший класс.

Стив вздыхает, а потом, так как темно и друг друга им не видно, обнимает Тони одной рукой и притягивает к себе поближе — так, как они сидели на корабле, прижавшись друг к другу.

— Мы никогда не вышли бы оттуда без тебя.

— Ну раз уж тебе виднее, — говорит Тони. Он откидывается Стиву на плечо. И правительство на нем, и массовое производство скрулловых детекторов… Стив всей кожей ощущает исходящую от него страшную усталость.

— Мне виднее, — говорит Стив. Его голос звучит еще тише, и не только из уважения к тониному сотрясению.

— Ммм.

Тони устраивается, как кот, извиваясь, пока не находит самое удобное положение. Стив не мешает ему. Он так и обнимает его, прислушиваясь к тому, как замедляется и выравнивается дыхание.

И когда Тони наконец погружается в сон настолько, что не сможет возразить, Стив говорит ему, очень тихо:

— Знаешь, ты прав. Я сделал бы то же самое. Для тебя. Всегда.


End file.
